


What Hurts The Most

by tabbyjb



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbyjb/pseuds/tabbyjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Rascal Flatts' song "What Hurt The Most". Just a very short drabble about Felicity talking to herself in the foundry. Post 3x09.  (P.S. English is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts The Most

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_  
 _I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_  
 _I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
 _Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
 _There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_  
 _But that's not what gets me_

 

Her eyes were blank, no more tears left, too tired from crying. She felt like no corner was dark enough to hide in and no bourbon strong enough to numb the pain she felt. She was sitting on the cold floor in the middle of the arrow cave staring at the fern she'd given to Oliver a few months back.

 

“You promised me I would never lose you, you know? And I believed you...“ she took a deep breath.

 

_What hurts the most_  
 _Was being so close_  
 _And having so much to say_  
 _And watching you walk away_  
 _And never knowing_  
 _What could have been_  
 _And not seeing that loving you_  
 _Is what I was tryin' to do_

 

“How do I do this, Oliver? How do I live my life without you in it? Because I've tried. These past few weeks.... But it's really REALLY hard... They told me you were gone and it felt like part of me died, Oliver, like _ **I**_ died... I had no idea how strong my love for you was, how much _**I love you.**_ “ she laughed bitterly at those words.

 

 _It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
 _But I'm doin' it_  
 _It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
 _Still harder_  
 _Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_  
 _But I know if I could do it over_  
 _**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart** **  
** **That I left unspoken**_

 

“Isn't that funny...? I finally say it out loud and you're not here to hear it.“ she paused again for a second and inhaled the scent that was surrounding her – his scent. She was wearing his grey hoodie, she felt so small in it, but so safe. “I love you. And I really hope ghosts exist and you're standing here somewhere and you can hear me, because I _**need**_ you to know. I'm so sorry I never told you, Oliver...“

 

After weeks of crying she was surprised to feel more tears come down her face.

 

_What hurts the most_  
 _Is being so close_  
 _And having so much to say_  
 _And watching you walk away_  
 _And never knowing_  
 _What could have been_  
 _And not seeing that loving you_  
 _Is what I was trying to do_

 

“I just... I wish you were here.“ with that she stood up and crossed the room. She lay down in Oliver's bed, closed her eyes and with hopes of dreaming about Oliver she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
